Secuencia de situaciones inesperadas
by Triteleia Desire
Summary: una serie de drabbles, variadas parejas y variadas situaciones, habra de todo probablemente, BL, GL, Hetero, ¡De todo! -Rating sujeto a cambios


**Hola Hola!**

 **Este es el primer drabble de muchos, nació a partir de una discusión en el supermercado de ambas.**

 **Esperamos que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Rowling.**

 **Resumen capítulo:  
** _ **¿Qué pasa si mezclas un periodo junto con interpretaciones de objetos muggles en el mundo mágico? Harry no quiere volver a saberlo.**_ **  
**

* * *

Hace tres días, Ginny estaba en sus… días de mujer, como les dice ella, y obvio, le lloraba y pedía cosas a Harry. Desde ver películas hasta comprar dulces, era increíble. Esa tarde se sentaron a conversar cuando su novia le comentó que se le estaban acabando las toallitas, Harry no le prestó mucha atención y salió otro tema…

En el mundo muggle las toallitas venían con "alitas".

Ahora bien, Harry nunca ha visto una toallita, mucho menos una del mundo mágico, pero tiene a su queridísima novia que detalla todo demasiado.

A eso de las once de la noche, Ginny salió roja (más aún) del baño, venía haciendo pucheros y se le sentó en las piernas al azabache.

‒ Harry

‒¿Si?

‒Se me acabaron las toallitas

‒Pues dobla algo de papel higiénico

Ok, ok, ese golpe que le llegó se lo estaba buscando

‒¿Puedes ir a buscarme unas?

‒¿Acaso hay walmarts mágicos?

‒¡No! No no, no quiero las que me compro siempre

Harry le miró confundido, ni siquiera sabe cuáles usa

‒Quiero unas de los muggle

‒Amor, cariño, solcito, mi vida, preciosa, Son las once de la noche.

‒¿Qué tiene? –preguntó con una fingida carita inocente

‒Que ni siquiera aquí hay tiendas abiert… no, no no, ginny, basta… no hagas caritas tristes…

‒¿Por favor…?

Harry tragó saliva y sujeto a ginny, dejándola en la cama y levantándose, tomó su chaqueta y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su novia, quien cómodamente se metió en la cama a esperar.

‒No olvides la bufanda, hace frío

‒ _r._

Harry estaba literalmente ya cerrando la puerta cuando a sus espaldas escuchó un grito, volvió a entrar mientras ajustaba la bufanda y puso atención a su novia.

‒TRAE CHOCOLATE… o pastel, o helado, o pastel de helado cubierta de chocolate.

‒Pero Ginny‒

‒Nada de pero Ginny, TRAEME PASTEL.

Harry asintió, dispuesto, aceptando su misión, complicado, casi como si fuese a enfrentarse a dragones. Quizás y hasta prefería a los dragones.

Salió de la casa donde vivía con su novia y se encaminó hacia alguna tienda, pensando seriamente si se animaría a cumplir con el pedido de su caprichosa novia, conjuró un tempus y decidió entonces que no, no viajaría al Londres muggle solo para comprarle toallas higiénicas a su novia, así que solo se encaminó a alguna tienda de conveniencia o lo más cercano que pudiese encontrar a ello. Cuando encontró una tienda, luego de caminar durante eternos minutos, se dispuso a entrar y a buscar por los estantes.

Removió varias cosas hasta que encontró un paquete, lo más parecido a lo que recordaba haber visto en el mundo muggle, con un "Ahora con alitas!" destacando en el frente, las encontró en la parte de atrás de una repisa, y al parecer también era la última que quedaba, luego se condujo a pagar por ello.

El cajero le miró con una pequeña risita de burla que Harry pudo simplemente ignorar, así que luego de pagar solo se propuso volver a casa.

A dos pasos de la puerta de entrada recordó el pequeño (Gran) antojo de Ginny, y maldijo

internamente por no haberlo recordado antes, así que velozmente fue a comprar lo más parecido a un pastel de chocolate y helado que encontró a esa hora, para luego volver orgulloso a su casa por haberlo logrado, aunque no tan fácilmente como esperaba.

Ya dentro de la casa Ginny le asaltó para pedirle las toallitas, y Harry se las entregó entonces, con

el mentón en alto y recibiendo un gran beso de la pelirroja, quien le dio aun mas besos al ver el pastel dentro de la bolsa. Harry vio la hora, eran casi la una de la madrugada y ¡Oh! Adivinen quien tenía trabajo en la mañana.

Beso un poco a su novia y se fue a dormir, sintiendo el calentito cuerpo de Ginny acompañándole, unos minutos después, y con ella entre sus brazos durmió bastante bien.

Se despertó temprano, tapó bien a la menor antes de comenzar su rutina y salir rápido.

El día iba normal, demasiado normal, demasiado fluido, ni siquiera alguna tontería de Ron había presenciado…

Tal vez por eso esperaba algo en su casa, solo algo. Ginny llorándole al microondas, o Ginny pintando toda una habitación, incluso solo pillarla tirada a mitad de la sala comiéndose el pastel ella sola.

Pero no, claro que no, el maldito niño que vivió no podía tener algo tan mundano como aquello.

‒¡Harry! –Escucho a Ginny gritando desde la cocina. Cerro la puerta de la entrada y dejó su bolso en el suelo- ¡Harry ven rápido, ayúdame!

Fue rápido hacia donde su novia estaba, pero a mitad de camino pasó algo que nunca habría esperado.

Era la toallita.

La toallita con alitas

‒¡Atrápala!

Él no estuvo siete años en el equipo de quidditch, siendo uno de los mejores buscadores, para esto.

Se sacó rápido la túnica y miró alrededor, mirando con ojos críticos hasta divisar en la entrada de la habitación. Corrió hasta allá y salto para atraparla, pero solo recibió un pequeño pero algo doloroso aleteo entre sus dedos mientras la toallita se iba. Apenas se dio vuelta vio un vaso rompiéndose contra la muralla.

‒¡¿Ginny qué haces?!

‒¡Entre en pánico!

‒NO ROMPAS LOS VASOS DE TU MADRE

‒¡NO ME GRITES!

‒TU ESTAS GRITANDO

‒¡HARRY-!

Ese no era un grito de enojo, era un grito de "te va a llegar una toallita en la cara"…extrañamente específico.

No lo alcanzó a esquivar, mientras pensaba en aquello, por lo que aprovechó el golpe en su cara para atraparla.

Definitivamente, jamás volvería a confiar en ciertos objetos del mundo mágico.

* * *

 **Well, esperamos que les haya gustado**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?**

 **Se despiden**

 _ **Karett y Sion**_


End file.
